1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a handheld electronic apparatus and an operation method thereof. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a method, a handheld electronic apparatus, and a car system for automatically activating application.
2. Related Art
In recent years, along with quick development of technology industry, electronic products such as mobile phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, and smart phones, etc. are widely used, and are developed to be convenient in usage, multi functional and elegant in appearance, so as to provide users more choices.
Since functions of the mobile devices are gradually increased, the mobile devices are indispensable in peoples' daily life. For example, taking a driving process as an example, drivers gradually rely on a calling function or a positioning function of the mobile device in order to keep contacting to others or sending messages while driving. Therefore, a car kit capable of fixing the mobile device relative to the vehicle becomes car equipment facilitating the driver's usage. Moreover, in the vehicle, the electronic products can be connected to different devices such as a Bluetooth dongle to execute extra applications such as music playing, etc. to increase usability of the electronic product.